


save me

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Religion, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: he talks to you of the savior, with his hands





	

he talks to you of the savior, with his hands  
winging through the air like twin doves.

_"save me."_

but he can't hear you over the rush  
of victory.

he talk to you of god and son  
as if they are one,

the cup of his hands extended—  
an offering,  
a blessing.

you don't want it—  
you only want his hands.


End file.
